Bear of Security
Skogbeorn (alias Will) is a norseman who lives deep in the scandinavian forests, playing video games and reading classical literature. He's somewhat reserved, and thinks himself to have great taste in all forms of entertainment. There have been theories that Skogbeorn is this dimension's Dandy, and although he is a pretty dandy guy, and has often been seen in the presence of this dimension's Meow, this theory has yet to be proven. Origin Skogbeorn was originally a mixed celt and norseman living in what is now the British Isles. There he trained and lived as a druid, specializing on history and philosophy. He was proficient with the art of shapeshifting from a young age, and connected deeply with the spirit of the bear. It was not long until he became a full-fledged archdruid in his own right. However, fate had other plans for him, as the romans wiped out his people. Though he fought to the bitter end, in the end he was overcome, and soon stood at the gates of Valhalla. There, he met Odin - or as he was known to the celts, Wodin. He saw the potential within Skogbeorn, and thus invited him to his homestead to discuss a great threat which would soon spread across Midgard. With his newfound knowledge, Skogbeorn was sent back to Midgard, but this time in Scandinavia. There, he led great raids on what had once been his homeland, as revenge for what had been done to his people. Combining his druidic and va - I mean, his natural masculinity, he was on his way to topple the greatest enemy of Odin and the norse pantheon - christianity. Alas, as the north was christianized, Skogbeorn was left with no choice but to retreat into hiding. With the help of Odin's sorcery, he hid his great big beard from the mortal realm, never to return until the fated day where he would strike down the head of the church, marking the end of dogmatic religion. Rumor has it that until that day comes, more and more of his magnificent beard will become visible - already his epic sideburns are clear as day for any to look upon. Powers Being both druid, va - I mean, being both druid and viking, Skogbeorn has perfected the art of berserking, and he can turn into a bear at will. His spirit is so deeply rooted with that of the bear, that he has started taking on ursine characteristics, even in human form. Such characteristics include a hunger for honey and blueberries, strange walks in the wood at night, and obscene amounts of body hair. Being also extremely masculine, Skogbeorn possesses great strength and fortitude. The root of this masculinity is, of course, his beard. And although its power is lessened by Odin's spell, it is nevertheless a power to be reckoned with. Being a bassist and vocalist, Skogbeorn can call upon the very earth and air to do his bidding. This mixing of druidic magic and bardic skill allows him to be an epic musician, and he will most likely found the band to revolutionize metal together with Baron Vanvafler. Skogbeorn does not at all possess any vampiric abilities, because vampires aren't real and everyone knows this. The idea that he is a vampire is 100% complete fiction and nonsense, and it's pure coincidence that his greatest weaknesses are crosses and sunlight. He even ate garlic once (on accident) and only partly disintergrated, so naturally he can't be at all vampiric. Trivia * Skogbeorn is not a vampire. * Skogbeorn lives in the forest, and has a gaming PC set up in a cave there. Category:Main Characters